greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lecture Room
The lecture room is a large auditorium located typically in a teaching hospital. It is primarily used to host monthly M&M's as attendings and residents gather to discuss their cases. The lecture room is also used for grand rounds and master classes. Visiting surgeons have also used the lecture room to present their cases. Seattle Grace Hospital, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, and Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital have housed a lecture room. Lecture Types Grand Rounds Grand rounds are an important teaching tool and ritual of medical education and inpatient care, consisting of presenting the medical problems and treatment of a particular patient to an audience consisting of attendings, residents and interns. Grand rounds are typically to present current patients. Notable Grand Rounds thumb|250px|Catherine Avery presenting at grand rounds. *'Dr. Catherine Avery' (Love, Loss and Legacy): Catherine presented a 2011 urological-tranplant case from one of her patients, Ryan, she originally treated at Brigham and Women's Hospital. The patient had penile cancer and Catherine treated the patient earlier by performing a penectomy that left clean margins, which essentially cured his cancer. However, opting for a penile transplant instead of the standard penile reconstruction, Catherine used the transplant as a learning opportunity and bring Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital its very first penile transplant. She then introduced the attendants to Ryan. Despite some resistance from plastics head, Mark Sloan, when Catherine opened the floor to questions, he eventually agreed to Catherine's approach and volunteered to scrub in on the procedure along with future plastics fellow, Jackson Avery. Morbidity and Mortality Morbidity and mortality, otherwise known as M&M, is a monthly exercise held to review cases with poor or avoidable patient-outcomes. The review includes a discussion how the actions of physicians and surgeons contributed to the deaths. Notable M&M's thumb|200px|Burke presenting a case at an M&M *'Patient #34986' (Oh, the Guilt): Cardio head Preston Burke initially presented a case involving a 36-year-old male with end-stage CHF secondary to viral cardiomyopathy. Due to a malfunction with the patient's LVAD device resulting in pulmonary edema, the patient's status was raised to 1A with U.N.O.S. and subsequently received a heart transplant. However, due to complications from the transplant (i.e. embolus that dislodged from the suture lien of the transplant), the patient died from a C.V.A. When presented with questions from the floor, subsequent events could not be answered by Burke, and Bailey took over to field the rest of the questions. Master Class A master class is a lecture or lecture-series given to residents, attendings, and other medical professionals for a particular specialty by a specialist where skills are being developed. Notable Master Classes [[image:11x13-10.jpg|thumb|200px|Attendings and residents, including Jo and Stephanie, attending Amelia's Master Class in Neurosurgery.]] *'Dr. Amelia Shepherd' (Staring at the End): Amelia presented a 2014 neurosurgical lecture-series that was dubbed a "master class in neurosurgery" to treat Nicole Herman's advanced tumor. It was a multi-part lecture series on her surgical approach to shrink and eventually excise the tumor. It involved the simultaneous use of six of the hardest techniques in treating brain tumors. The approach was said to be ground-breaking and revolutionary. When Amelia concluded her lecture-series, she received a standing ovation. Lecture Day Lecture Day was a former regularly occurring day-filled event at Seattle Grace Hospital of lectures when attendings are chosen to present their previous cases. The goal was to learn from their losses, mistakes, and hopefully, inspire victories to the attendants. This was discontinued prior to the 2007-2008 residency year, however when Derek Shepherd was appointed chief of surgery, he brought it back. Notable Lectures *'Dr. Callie Torres' (The Time Warp): Callie presented a 2007 orthopedic surgical case from one of her patients, Sunder Atluri, when she was a fourth-year resident. The case involved corrective measures to treat the patient's misshapen legs, club foot simultaneous to the patient having pericarditis and lung disease. Despite her initial presentation-challenges, she was able to complete her lecture with assistance from the the audience. *'Dr. Miranda Bailey' (The Time Warp): Bailey presented a 2003 general surgical case from one of her patients, Alicia Tatum, when she was a first-year surgical intern. The patient presented with multiple symptoms with no definitive diagnosis until after multiple procedures, research, and tests, Bailey diagnosed the patient with a pseudo-obstruction and porphyria, and informed her resident how to treat accordingly. thumb|300px|Webber concluding his lecture with the Physician's Oath *'Dr. Richard Webber' (The Time Warp): Richard presented a 1982-1983 case when he and Ellis Grey were residents treating Phillip Nichols. Initially, it was a general surgery case as the patient had a hernia, but further testing and hypothesizing led Richard and Ellis to conclude this was an infectious disease case as the patient had G.R.I.D./A.I.D.S. It was Seattle Grace's first known case. Despite their superiors at the time initially not believing them and then refusing to endanger themselves to treat the patient, Richard and Ellis performed surgery to treat intussusception secondary to A.I.D.S., but the patient eventually died due to the contraction of PCP pneumonia eight months later. Richard then concluded the lecture with the physician's oath. Notes and Trivia *Interns aren't usually invited to M&M's. *When Bailey was appointed chief of surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, she planned on continuing grand rounds. *According to Richard Webber, Amelia's lecture-series would put her on the map, whether or not she was successful. Amelia, however, was successful as she was able to excise Herman's tumor completely. Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Medical Category:Locations